


Искусство

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: — Лучшее свидание на свете, Ривер!..— Правда? Я была уверена, что такое уже было в понедельник.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 5





	Искусство

**Author's Note:**

> au, в котором тринадцатая и ривер путешествуют вместе, встречаясь друг с другом на постоянной основе (потому что я могу)

Ривер морщится, отпивая горький кофе, и отставляет чашку на край стола. Несколько капель напитка, до этого прятавшихся на дне чашки, отпечатываются на белом уголке близлежащего листа, тут же расползаясь во все стороны. Ривер ругается вслух и, сдвинув чашку и бросив на стол ручку, встряхивает бумагу в безрезультатных попытках избавиться от кофейных пятен. Лист вздымается от влаги, из прямого становясь каким-то кривым, и Ривер ругается ещё раз, погромче и выразительнее прошлого.

На улице ярко — сквозь искусственно возведённую на Луне атмосферу солнечные лучи яростно окутывают университет. Кажется, ещё немного, и начнёт плавиться даже камень. Ривер поправляет причёску, заправив выпавшие и прилипшие ко лбу пряди за уши, и бросает взгляд на часы. Время перерыва медленно подходит к концу. Вынужденно сжав зубы, профессор вновь берёт ручку и продолжает проверять эссе третьего курса.

Вдруг перед рядами книг, глядящих на Ривер с полок напротив стола, появляется проблеск синего. Сначала он чем-то похож на простой колеблющийся от жары воздух, но она быстро узнаёт скрип тормозов ТАРДИС и её неповторимый оттенок. Машина времени закрывает собой циферблат часов, и Ривер устало хмурится, возвращаясь к абзацу, который читает уже в четвёртый раз.

— Привет, Ривер! — широко распахивает двери ТАРДИС Доктор и уже летит через комнату к жене.

Ривер поднимает голову от бумаг и видит широкую улыбку на лице Доктора и ярко-бордовую шляпу с синим пером — у неё на голове. Поверх в этот раз малиновой кофты с полосками красуются бусы из ракушек, которые подозрительно похожи на плотоядных с Красных Озёр Линты, и Ривер слегка отодвигается — на всякий случай.

— Один-единственный обед в компании кофе и тишине, — притворно вздыхает она, понимая, что к работе сегодня уже не вернётся.

— Ох, ладно тебе, — смеётся Доктор; она уже выхватывает из органайзера на столе Ривер красную ручку и начинает возбуждённо крутить её в ладонях. — Побежали отсюда!

Ривер усмехается и пытается быть ответственной преподавательницей. Она красноречиво поднимает стопку эссе в воздух. Доктор игнорирует исписанные кривым почерком торопящихся закрыть долги студентов листы и заговорщически наклоняется вперёд, смотря только Ривер в глаза.

— Самое лучшее свидание на свете, Ривер!..

— Я думала, оно уже было в понедельник, — усмехается та в ответ, поддаваясь искушению перебить.

Доктор фыркает себе под нос, наклоняя голову. Ривер смотрит, как падают её светлые волосы набок, нежно улыбается и берёт протянутую руку, крепко переплетая их пальцы. В следующую секунду она едва успевает схватить с пола сумку и бросить в неё все нужные бумаги.

Двери ТАРДИС закрываются за ними, и Ривер блаженно вдыхает прохладу консольной. Они срываются с места почти сразу, но она успевает услышать мелодию звонка где-то позади. ТАРДИС покровительственно касается её разума, здороваясь, и Ривер улыбается шире — она всегда принимает её, в какой точке времени они бы не находились. Взгляд Ривер сам собой переходит к кружащей вокруг консоли Доктору, и она, оставив сумку висеть на перилах у входа, думает о жене то же самое.

Они приземляются где-то, и Ривер вопросительно кивает на дверь позади себя. Доктор вновь хватает её за руку и очаровательно тараторит, не называя только места, куда они прилетели.

Первое, что отмечает Ривер, когда они выходят, — это свежий, хоть и тёплый ветер. День над ними облачный, и их волосы беспечно развеваются от гоняющихся друг за другом потоков нагревшегося воздуха. Ривер вдыхает, оглядывает дома вокруг, приглядывается к брусчатке под ногами.

— Вечный город? — тянет она.

— Разве не здорово? — целует её в щёку Доктор, а потом начинает вести по улицам Ватикана. — И ты не поверишь, в какой временный период.

Ривер оставляет ей эту загадку и не пытается думать. Она просто расслабляется после долгого дня и тихо благодарит Доктора, которая, пожалуй, и так всё знает. Колонны домов, окна и приятные тембры голосов окружают их, и Ривер вышагивает за женой по городу, уже вполне довольная происходящим. Они забираются в один из дворцов через непарадный вход, когда Доктор прикладывает палец к губам, прежде чем тихонько свернуть к лестницам наверх.

— Доктор, — всё же укоризненно шипит Ривер, стоит им добраться до строительных лесов, тянущихся к потолку одной из зал.

— Смотри! — не реагирует Доктор.

Доски подозрительно скрипят под их весом, и им приходится пробираться под балками, но они всё же добираются до одной из больших площадок. Ривер тут же восхищённо замирает, заметив перед собой свежие фрески. Доктор довольно пыхтит у неё над ухом, явно переводя взгляд то на Ривер, то на вполне известное произведение искусства перед ними.

— Художник вернётся завтра утром, — шепчет она. — Правда, здорово?

Ривер кивает, заворожённая блеском краски в некоторых местах фрески. Кажется, будто здесь совсем недавно провели кисточкой, создавая на эскизе настоящие, живые лица. Доктор же наклоняется к банкам краски и любопытно опускает в них кончик пальца, тут же издавая радостное восклицание, когда чёрный мешается с красным и зелёным. Ривер наконец смотрит на неё и не может сдержать улыбки.

Доктор примеривается к полотну, и в следующую секунду Ривер уже оттягивает жену назад, бормоча, что они не хотят переписывать историю сегодня. Доктор только усмехается:

— Я и не собиралась, — и щёлкает Ривер по носу в своей извечной манере, оставляя на нём след из краски.

Они опускаются на край строительных лесов — которые ещё, наверняка, носят другое название — с видом на большое окно. Впереди, как на ладони, ложится Ватикан, и Доктор устраивает голову у Ривер на коленях, доверчиво прижимаясь поближе. Ривер машинально обнимает её и, болтая ногами над пропастью в несколько метров, продолжает оглядывать потолок. Намечена только половина фресок, но Ривер определённо узнаёт Афинскую школу и ещё несколько менее известных. И нет ничего лучше, чем видеть произведение искусства законченным только на половину — это чувство момента остаётся со всеми путешественниками во времени навсегда.

Ветер поднимается сильнее, потому что Ривер замечает, как гнутся зелёные с жёлтым ветви деревьев к западу и как поёт и скрипит крыша над ними. Она машинально запускает руки в волосы Доктора, перебирая мягкие пряди пальцами, и прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

Рука Доктора ловит её, и Ривер вскоре распахивает глаза вновь, потому что Доктор прижимает её ладонь к губам и улыбается. Мазки краски остаются теперь и на костяшках пальцев Ривер, и она выразительно смотрит на свою неаккуратную возлюбленную.

— Просто зови меня в следующий раз, когда у тебя выдастся плохой день, — говорит Доктор беспечно, глядя снизу-вверх и не поднимая головы с колен Ривер.

— У меня не… — начинает она, но потом замолкает. Доктор продолжает улыбаться, и Ривер сдаётся. — Хорошо, милая.

Её жена удовлетворённо устраивается поудобнее и тоже прикрывает глаза, очевидно, решая дать Ривер отдохнуть. Ривер в свою очередь не сводит с её лица глаз, уже забывая о фресках вокруг них, очаровательном запахе краски и пыли в воздухе и танце погоды за окном. Пожалуй, настоящее искусство сейчас дремлет в её руках.

Дело не в том, что Доктору тысячи лет и галактики вплетены в её стан, будто она сошла с древних полотен. Ривер видит их, конечно, Ривер постоянно вместе со своим отражением в глазах Доктора видит россыпь звёзд, истории и времени. Но особую красоту она находит в улыбке и тепле, остающихся неизменными сквозь регенерации, и в способности её Доктора любить кроется искусство большее, чем способно предложить что-то другое в мире.

Ривер возвращает эту любовь воздушными касаниями, искренними взглядами и каждой секундой, проведённой вместе. Она наматывает короткую прядку волос Доктора на свой палец, когда та приоткрывает глаза и вдруг садится, всё ещё оставаясь близко. Несмотря на то, что они до сих пор почти обнимаются, Ривер обиженно цокает языком.

Доктор считает вслух, прося её чего-то дождаться, и спустя полминуты и правда в обычную связку звуков средневекового дня примешивается новый: мелодичный звук колоколов. Его вскоре подхватывают несколько других колоколен, и вечерняя музыка разносится по городу, замеревшему в ожидании тёплой, летней грозы.

— Я всё посчитала, — гордо шепчет Доктор, — безошибочно.

— Да, это повод для праздника, — усмехается Ривер.

— Ой! — восклицает она в ответ и тут же расцветает в свой новой манере уверенности, что каждый любит её. — Брось! Ты доверяешь мне, Ривер Сонг, — дразнит Доктор, протягивая слова.

Ривер отдаёт этой её новой привычке должное.

— Я доверю тебе свою жизнь, дорогая, но только не установку координат.

Доктор всё же краснеет, и Ривер как раз собирается закрепить успех поцелуем, когда улавливает звуки голосов где-то внизу. Доктор тоже настораживается и опасливо оглядывается, пытаясь прикрыть Ривер собой.

— Может, я и перепутала день недели, — тихо сознаётся она.

— Бежим? — буднично спрашивает Ривер.

— Бежим, — соглашается Доктор.

Они помогают друг другу подняться, и Ривер всё же удерживает жену рядом с собой для короткого поцелуя. Уже слышны шаги и голоса, и вкус адреналина приятно отдаёт на языке. Ладони Доктора оказываются на её лице, размазывая краску и по щекам, и Ривер обречённо склоняет голову и только целует глубже.

Потом они бегут, задорно спрыгивая со ступенек и избегая низких балок. Винтовая узкая лестница ведёт их прямо навстречу поднимающимся художникам, когда Доктор замечает боковую дверь и с криком указывает на неё. Они заскакивают внутрь маленькой кладовки со швабрами и, прижав дверь спиной, остаются в полной темноте. Художники не замечают их, и несколько пар шагов проходят мимо, сопровождаемые активными обсуждениями на итальянском. ТАРДИС почти никогда не переводит для них, полагаясь на знание языков своих девочек — и давая Ривер прекрасную возможность слышать, как Доктор говорит на галлифрейском. Это тоже всегда было для неё отдельным видом искусства — слышать, как тайным, погибшим, невозможно певучим языком ей описывают рождение Вселенной или признаются в любви.

Всё затихает, и Доктор с Ривер заливаются смехом, тщательно пытаясь смеяться как можно тише. Какая-то из швабр соскальзывает на пол, зацепленная Доктором, и она смеётся ещё громче, утыкаясь Ривер в плечо. Она обнимает жену в ответ и говорит в макушку, что обожает убегать с ней. Ривер запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь ею в деревянную поверхность двери; она жмурится, пока скулы сводит от смеха. Она уверена, что никто, кроме Доктора, никогда не видел её такой.

— Я готова расцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, — вырывается у неё.

Доктор тут же затихает и вскидывает голову. Щеки Ривер в темноте опаляет её дыханием, когда она придвигается ближе и говорит:

— Я не возражаю.

Ривер довольно улыбается и позволяет вжать себя в дверь и продолжить пачкать краской — просто потому что Доктор никогда не умела держать руки при себе.

Когда они выбираются из дворца, на улице уже горит горизонт с западной стороны, а ветер становится прохладнее. Они держатся за руки, и Ривер мысленно признаёт, что при всей своей непостоянности всегда была верна любви к путешествиям во времени и Доктору. Спустя столько столетий она всё ещё умела безумно любить.

— Как насчёт Берегов Дионеи следующей остановкой? — размахивает их сцепленными руками Доктор, пока они идут к ТАРДИС. — А потом ты выберешь ресторан, дорогая.

— Мне надо вернуться, — возражает Ривер, — иначе я никогда не проверю эти эссе.

— Почему ты всегда возвращаешься? — вдруг бормочет Доктор, останавливаясь и крепче сжимая её пальцы.

— Есть такая штука, как работа, сладкая, — усмехается она.

Доктор все ещё удивляется обращению с непривычки, становясь умильно похожей на свои совсем ранние версии. Пряди падают ей на лицо, когда она хмурится и не пытается их сбросить, потому что слишком занята Ривер и тем, чтобы удержать её.

— Да, — отзывается она, — но всё время и пространство… Прости, — резко прерывается Доктор тут же, — ты никогда не была спутницей.

— Полагаю, нет, — качает головой Ривер. — Только женой.

Доктор шагает ближе и подтверждает их старую взаимную свадебную клятву скромным поцелуем в щеку. Она замирает рядом, утыкаясь носом в линию скулы Ривер, и не двигается, только перебирает её пальцы своими, так и не отпустив.

— Если мы когда-нибудь сможем это сделать, Ривер, — говорит она медленно, подбирая слова, — то ты останешься со мной на каждый день?

Расписать кисточками небеса каждой планеты в первые дни мироздания, посмотреть, как рождаются империи, прогуляться по оранжевой почве в созвездии Кастерборус, создать искусство и увидеть его финальный крах на самом краю умирающей Вселенной — потому что именно оно умрёт последним, улыбнувшись лицом надежды. Они сделали это — сделают — делают прямо сейчас где-то. Ведь ответ Ривер никогда не меняется.

— Да, — выдыхает она, глядя в глаза, смотрящие с той самой надеждой; совсем близко и никогда достаточно далеко. — Всегда и полностью, Доктор.

Доктор растроганно обнимает её, запуская руки в волосы Ривер, будто бы сливаясь с ветром. Она всегда чем-то похожа на ветер — потому что места касаний её пальцев, когда закрываются и растворяются синие двери, покалывают ветром; потому что с наступлением штиля штормы всегда кажутся просто старым сном. Вот только Доктор всегда реальна, всегда возвращается вовремя, даже если опаздывает — она никогда не опаздывает достаточно, чтобы Ривер могла поверить, что сама выдумала её. Доктор настоящая даже во снах, даже в чужих, тех, что Ривер удаётся подглядеть.

— Берега, ресторан и пара вечеринок, — спустя паузу тянет Доктор, уже зная, что Ривер не откажется.

— Только если где-то между будет наша спальня, — соглашается она.

Доктор давится воздухом и слегка краснеет, но её уголки губ уже задорно тянутся вверх. Глаза темнеют, когда их взгляды снова пересекаются, и Ривер довольно улыбается.

Начинается дождь. И они бегут — потому что некоторые люди помогают поверить, что бегать можно вечно.

И спустя несколько дней Ривер, засунув ручку за ухо, чтобы удержать в руках чашку жасминового чая, сидит в ворохе их одеял с узором из звёзд и проверяет те самые эссе, игнорируя ремарки Доктора. Они спорят о причинах потопления Атлантиды над бумагами с описанными теориями студентов, и Ривер вполне довольна, даже если Доктор снова вернёт её обратно с опозданием в месяц.


End file.
